Yin and Yang
by fanfiction9821
Summary: An ancient artifact have separated Sonic, Blaze, Rouge, Silver, and I into two different halves. We have to round the other halves by sunset. Read to find out more.
1. Snacking on the Job

fanfiction9821 bringing you the first chapter of Yin and Yang, the latest story from yours truly. The last story was Disappearing Act. The next story will be Espio the Dreamwalker. In this chapter, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, and I perform security detail for an artifact that has recently entered the museum. We have no idea it has a mythical background. Enjoy the new story, my friends.

* * *

><p>Silver and I were in the Ancient Egypt exhibit, keeping lookout for any thieves or intruders looking to get their hands on the latest addition to the museum's collection. It was on display in the Ancient China exhibit. Blaze, Sonic, and Rouge were in the Dark Ages exhibit, doing the same thing Silver and I were doing. The Ancient China exhibit was only a hop and a skip from them. "Rocket calling Rouge. I repeat, Rocket calling Rouge. Over," I said through the walkie-talkie Rouge had with her. "This is Rouge. Over," Rouge replied. "Anything yet," I asked. "Not yet. This place is emptier than Sonic's stomach," Rouge replied. "That's only because no one bothered to pack any food," Sonic said. "Nothing over here either. And trust me, I've checked," I said. "Well, keep looking," Rouge replied. "I will. Rocket out," I said. Sonic's stomach was growling on account of being fed nothing. "Man, I'm getting hungry. I'm gonna find some food in this place," Sonic said, before running off.<p>

I was looking out for any intruders when I was spun around by a flash of blue. When I stopped spinning, I instantly felt dizzy. "Whoa, Rocket. Are you okay," Silver asked as he was helping me regain my bearings. "Beside being a little woozy, I'm fine, Silv," I replied. "I wonder who that was," Silver said. "One guess and it involves super speed," I replied. Silver and I ran off and followed Sonic.

Sonic was getting himself a bag of popcorn and some nachos when we both came up to him. "Sonic, what are you doing here? You should be over at your post," I said. "Sorry, I was just feeling a little peckish," Sonic replied. "No matter, you shouldn't have left your post. Right, Rocket," Silver asked. I couldn't reply because I had a pretzel in my mouth. "Hmm," I simply said. "Rocket, not you too," Silver said. "Sorry, Silver. Soft pretzels are my weakness," I replied, wiping the saliva from my lower lip. "Come on, Silver. There's some nachos with your name on them," Sonic said. "Alright. Just some nachos," Silver replied. Soon after that, Sonic, Silver, and I were totally stuffed. "I can't eat another bite," Silver said. "Neither can I. Rocket, what about you," Sonic asked. He and Silver glanced to see me sleeping. "Must've had a lot to eat," Silver said. "Definitely," Sonic replied.


	2. The Artifact's True Power

fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Yin and Yang. In the last chapter, Sonic, Silver, and I had a bite to eat while performing security detail. In this chapter, we find out what the artifact being added to the museum can really do. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Silver, and I were asleep after eating so much at the snack bar. Rouge and Blaze were walking around the museum when they found us. "Of course they would be here," Rouge said, rolling her eyes. "Rocket. Wake up," Blaze said, shaking my sleeping form. "Uh. Blaze, don't do that," I said, opening my eyes. "Sorry," Blaze replied. "Is this where you'd been," Rouge asked. "Pretty much. I passed out after my fifth bag of popcorn and my fourth pretzel," I replied. "What about them," Blaze asked, pointing to Sonic and Silver. "I'm not sure. They must've passed out after I did," I replied. "Sonic, Silver, wake up," Blaze said. Sonic and Silver both stirred. "Morning, guys," Rouge said. "Man, we must've passed out," Sonic said. "You did," I replied, getting to my feet. "Come on. We have to see if that artifact is still there in the exhibit," Blaze said as Sonic and Silver both got to their feet. All of us made our way to the Ancient China exhibit. "How can you just fall asleep when you knew we had a job to do," Rouge asked. "I couldn't help it. I have a weakness for soft pretzels," I replied. "Whatever," Rouge said, rolling her eyes.<p>

I opened the door to the Ancient China exhibit and we all took a look around. "Looks like nobody's here," Silver said. "That we can see. They could be hiding anywhere," I replied. "Rouge would know. Right," Blaze asked. "That's true. If it was a Chaos Emerald, I would hide out of sight, too," Rouge replied. Sonic, Blaze, and I started to take a look around for any thieves or intruders while Silver walked up to the artifact and looked at it. "I wonder what it does," Silver asked himself. Silver looked around to see if we would notice him touching the artifact out of curiosity. Silver started to reach out to it. "Silver, get away from that. You don't know where that'd been," I said. "Alright," Silver said before he backed away from the artifact. He then saw a scroll hanging next to the artifact. He reached out for it, grabbed it, unfurled it, and started to read what it said. The only problem was it was all in Chinese. "Rocket, do you think you can read this," Silver asked. "Sure. Let's see that scroll," I replied. I looked at the scroll and saw it was two-sided. "Silver, there's a English translation here. Those Chinese are smart to include a translation," I said as I started to read what the scroll. I grew a expression of pure dread, so I turned my head to see Silver about to touch the artifact again. "Wait, Silver, don't," I said. But it was already too late. A blast came from the artifact and knocked us back. Unknown to any of us, it also did something else.


	3. The Yins and the Yangs

fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Yin and Yang. In the last chapter, Silver, Sonic, Rouge, Blaze, and I checked out the Ancient China exhibit to check on the artifact. Silver touched it out of curiosity and unleashes its true power. In this chapter, we find out just what it can do. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>The blast left me dazed, but I was able to recover. I walked over to where the others were. "What the heck just happened," Sonic asked. "Well, Silver touched the mirror when he wasn't supposed to," I replied. "Nice job, Silver," Rouge said. "Hey, no fair. I was just curious about what it did," Silver defended. "Well, that curiosity just split us into two halves," I said. "What do you mean, Rocket," Blaze asked. "Well, Blaze. I was reading what the scroll said. It said 'Whoever is near the mirror when its true power is unleashed shall be split into Yin and Yang'," I replied. "So, where's the Yang side of us," Silver asked. "Did you try looking over here," a voice replied. We turned around to see five others who looked exactly like us. "The Yang," I said. "That's right. We're the Yang and you're the Yin," Yang Rocket replied. "Now that we're free, we can rampage through this city," Yang Silver said. "You can't do this," Yin Sonic said. "We can and we will," Yang Sonic replied. "Let's go," Yang Blaze said. Almost of the Yangs walked out of the room with the exception of Yang Rocket. "Rocket, what are you waiting for," Yang Rouge asked. "I may be a Yang, but I am not like you," Yang Rocket replied. "Fine. Have it your way," Yang Silver said before he and the other Yangs left the room. "Why didn't you leave with them," Yin Rouge asked. "Because I originated from him," Yang Rocket replied, pointing at me. "Because I originated from him, I kept my good nature and turned against the other Yangs. There is no fiber of evil in my being," Yang Rocket explained. "Well, great. Now you can help us round up your friends," Yin Sonic said. "Indeed I will. But once all of the Yangs are rounded up, I must return with them from whence they came: from within you," Yang Rocket replied. "Do you have to? Because you look like one fine piece of hedgehog," Yin Rouge said. "I'm afraid so Rouge. I apologize," Yang Rocket replied. "Fair enough," Yin Rouge said. "Quickly. We must gather the others by sunset," Yang Rocket said. We all left the room to gather up the other Yangs before they laid waste to Station Square.<p> 


	4. Capturing Yang Sonic

fanfiction9821 bringing you the latest chapter of Yin and Yang. With me are Ryan Drummond and Jason Griffith, two of Sonic's former voice actors. It's a shame SEGA replaced Jason with Roger Craig Smith. I actually liked the work you did. Jason: Thanks. It's always nice to hear positive feedback from a Sonic fan. Ryan: Guys, the chapter. Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, in the last chapter, Silver, Sonic, Rouge, Blaze, and I were separated into Yin and Yang. Yang Rocket was unlike the others and didn't want to destroy Station Square. Jason? Jason: In this chapter, the gang starts the mission to collect the other Yangs by sunset. Ryan: Enjoy the new chapter, everyone.

* * *

><p>I was currently tying a rope while Sonic was laying down some chili dogs in a trap to capture Yang Sonic. "It's a good thing you like chili dogs," I said to Sonic. "Yeah, good thing," Sonic replied. We were both finished with what we had to do. Silver was making the sign to lure Yang Sonic to the trap. It said 'Free chili dogs this way' and had an arrow pointing to the trap. "All right. The sign's all set. How's the trap coming along," Silver asked. "We're done with the trap. We just need to find a spot to watch the plan unfold," I replied. "What about behind that car," Sonic said, pointing to a car nearby. "Sounds like a great place to hide," I replied. Silver, Sonic, and I ran over to the car and hid behind it. Yang Sonic was just walking through when he saw the sign advertising free chili dogs. "Sounds good. But I got the sneaking suspicion it feels like a trap," he said to himself. He went along with it, anyway, and went to the chili dogs. He started to eat them one by one. He finished them, turned around to leave, and was snagged by the rope. "What the... Who did this," Yang Sonic asked. "We did," I replied as Sonic, Silver, and I came from behind the car. "Nice plan you thought up. Now get me down from here," he demanded. "We would, but we won't. You're one of the Yangs we're hunting for, so we can't just let you go," I replied. "What do you mean," Yang Sonic asked. "We just can't let you go without returning you to where you came from," I replied. "Silver, you know what to do," I said. "Right," Silver replied as he pulled out a frying pan and hit Yang Sonic on the head. Yang Sonic was instantly knocked out and Sonic cut the rope hanging him by his ankle. "One down, three to go. And I know just how to lure Yang Rouge out into the open," I said.<p> 


	5. Capturing Yang Rouge

fanfiction9821 bringing you the latest chapter of Yin and Yang. In the last chapter, Sonic, Silver, and I captured Yang Sonic with the use of chili dogs. In this chapter, we capture Yang Rouge using the one thing she can't resist. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was currently laying Chaos Emerald after Chaos Emerald in a line leading straight to the Master Emerald. I thought of using the Chaos Emeralds to lure Yang Rouge to the Master Emerald. We had to get Rouge to distract Knuckles long enough for Sonic and I to steal the Master Emerald from under his nose. "And there. The last emerald is in place," I said. "Perfect. We just need to wait for Yang Rouge," Sonic said. "This is a brilliant idea you came up with, Rocket," Blaze said. "Yeah, well. It's the only way we could capture her," I replied. I then grabbed a tranquilizer dart I brought along with me and put it in a blowgun. I waited for the most opportune moment to fire the dart. "One, two, three Chaos Emeralds," Yang Rouge said as she was grabbing the emeralds I laid out for her. "Closer... Closer," I muttered as Yang Rouge was nearing the Master Emerald. "Oh, what a beautiful emerald," Yang Rouge said as she saw the Master Emerald. The sight of the Master Emerald caused her to drop the Chaos Emeralds she had collected. "Forget these puny gems. I want that emerald," Yang Rouge said as she neared the Master Emerald. She inched closer and closer to the emerald when she felt something prick her neck. She felt around and grabbed the tranquilizer dart. The natural chemicals in the dart caused her world to warp and twist. She saw Sonic, Blaze, and I walking up to her and heard me saying "And that's another one down for the count." Sonic grabbed Yang Rouge and slung her over his shoulder. "There's still Yang Silver and Yang Blaze to capture," Sonic said. "While I agree that capturing them will be a challenge, it will be far too easy to come up with a plan of action," I replied.<p> 


	6. Capturing Yang Blaze and Yang Silver

fanfiction9821 bringing you the latest chapter of Yin and Yang. In the last chapter, Blaze, Sonic, and I used the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to lure Yang Rouge into a trap where I hit her with a tranquilizer dart. In this chapter, we capture Yang Blaze while Yang Rocket captures Yang Silver.

* * *

><p>I was laying Sol Emerald after Sol Emerald in a plot to capture Yang Blaze. "Geez, it feels like I'm having deja vu," I said to myself. "All done with the emeralds. We just need to wait for Yang Blaze," I said. "Great. Here she comes," Silver said. Just as soon as we took up hiding behind a nearby car, Yang Blaze appeared. "What are these doing here? They need to come with me," Yang Blaze said to herself as she picked up emerald after emerald. I was waiting for the right time to shoot Yang Blaze with a tranquilizer dart. "Definitely deja vu. I feel like I've already done this," I said to myself. I saw my chance when Yang Blaze bent down to pick up the final Sol Emerald. I blew the tranquilizer dart out of the blowgun I was using and it hit her in the neck. The dart caused her world to warp and twist. "Just one more to go," I said. Both Silver and I heard fighting sounds coming closer and closer. When whoever was fighting was close enough that we could see them, we saw Yang Rocket and Yang Silver duking it out. Yang Silver was firing punch after punch at Yang Rocket and missed every single time. It was Yang Rocket's turn to deliver the final blow. He did so with a roundhouse kickstomach punch combo. "Not anymore. It's about time I got an apperance in this story," Yang Rocket said after Yang Silver passed out. "Nice job," I said. "Thanks. That makes the last Yang to be captured," he replied. _And one step closer to conquering this dump,_ he thought as Silver slung his unconscious counterpart over his shoulder. We started our trek to the museum to return the Yangs to their rightful place.


	7. The Betrayal

fanfiction9821 bringing you the latest chapter of Yin and Yang. In the last chapter, Yang Silver was captured by Yang Rocket and Yang Blaze was captured by Silver and I. In this chapter, we find out there's more to Yang Rocket than meets the eye. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Everyone was inside the Ancient China exhibit, holding their Yang counterpart. Sonic was first to return his Yang counterpart back into the mirror. He grabbed the neck of the now writhing Yang Sonic who was trying hard to break free. But it was in vain. The mirror reabsorbed Yang Sonic and restored Sonic. "Boy, do I feel complete," Sonic said. Rouge was up next. She brought Yang Rouge over to the mirror. Yang Rouge was reabsorbed and restored to Rouge. Yang Silver was restored to Silver and the same fate met Yang Blaze. "The final Yang is you," I said to Yang Rocket. "Too bad your face hurts too much to restore me," he replied. "What are you talking about? My face doesn't hurt," I said, feeling my face. "It does now," he replied. He then broke free from my grip and slammed his rocket boot into the side of my face. "I never defected to your side. That was all an act. I only wanted the other Yangs out of the way so I could take this city for my own," Yang Rocket said. "Well, you ain't taking this city on my watch," I replied. Yang Rocket and I started fighting, using the items in the exhibit to our advantage. I grabbed a shield at the same time Yang Rocket grabbed a sword. He smashed the sword against my shield. He continued to smash the shield with his sword with the hopes he could break the shield in two. I rammed into my Yang counterpart, knocking him back and causing him to drop his sword. "Now you're defenseless," I said. "Too bad you know nothing about me," Yang Rocket replied. He then slammed a bag of flour onto the ground from which caused a thick foglike screen to obscure the vision of Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Rouge. He then grabbed me and forced me toward the mirror. "Lesson one, a Yang can send anyone in his or hers place in the mirror," Yang Rocket said. The mirror started to absorb me. I tried to break free from Yang Rocket's grip to no avail. I was quickly absorbed into the mirror at the same moment the curtain the flour had created quickly disappeared. "Rocket, are you alright," Blaze asked. "I am," Yang Rocket replied, passing himself off as the real deal. "Well, great. For a moment there, I thought you were a goner," Sonic said. "I think that's never gonna happen," he replied. "Come on, let's get outta here," Rouge said. "Right behind ya," Yang Rocket replied. I saw them walk out of the room. "Guys, don't. That's not me. Somebody get me out of here," I said banging the glass on the inside of the mirror. I slunk to the ground in distress. "What's the use? They'll never know," I said to myself.<p> 


	8. The Final Yang

fanfiction9821 bringing you the final chapter of Yin and Yang. In the last chapter, Yang Rocket double-crossed us and sent me in his place into the mirror. In this chapter, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Sonic find out that Rocket isn't Rocket at all and sunset is closing in. Will they be able to rescue me or will I be trapped in the mirror forever? Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Sonic, and Yang Rocket were inside the apartment where I was currently living. Yang Rocket saw something on the coffee table that he didn't recognize. He picked it up and examined it. "Hey, Sonic. Could you come over here," he asked. "Sure," Sonic replied. Sonic came over to Yang Rocket was sitting. "What is it, Rocket," Sonic asked. "You know what this is because I sure don't," Yang Rocket replied. "What? You honestly don't know what this is," Sonic asked. "Not really," Yang Rocket replied. "You're not Rocket," Sonic simply said before Yang Rocket forced him to the ground. "You're smart. I'm not," Yang Rocket replied as he put his rocket boot on Sonic's neck. "But there ain't enough time to rescue your friend. Look outside," he said. Sonic saw that sunset was close and there wasn't enough time to rescue his friend. "We'll get Rocket back," Sonic said. "Sez you. You're the only one who knows I'm not Rocket," Yang Rocket said before a fireball knocked him back. "Not exactly," Blaze said as she stood over Yang Rocket. "How'd you know," he asked. "I saw something cold in Rocket's eyes. That was the opposite of what I actually see in his eyes," Blaze replied. "Smart girl. But you're too late. I'm here and he's there. There ain't enough time left in the day, kitty," he said as he got back up. "You don't have the right to call me that. Only Rocket does," Blaze said before she punched Yang Rocket in the stomach. She followed up with a knee to the chin. Yang Rocket collapsed to the floor as Blaze stood over him. "Time's up, faker," Blaze said.<p>

Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Rouge, and Yang Rocket's unconscious form was in the Ancient China exhibit. "Rocket, are you there? Rocket," Blaze called. "Blaze? Thank goodness you're here. I thought you weren't gonna come back. But now you're here," I said. I then glanced over to Yang Rocket. "What happened to him," I asked. "I taught him a lesson," she replied. "You did quite a number on him, kitty," I said, causing Blaze to blush. "Thanks. Now let's get you out of there," Blaze said. "I got you covered," Rouge said as she slung Yang Rocket over her shoulder. She brought him over to the mirror and shook him so he would wake up. "Uh, somebody get the number of that bus," Yang Rocket said. "Hey, buddy. It's time for the switch," I said. "Goodbye," Rouge said. "NOOOO," Yang Rocket said as he was sent back into the mirror and I was sent back to Station Square. "Nice. I'm back. Now how did you I wasn't me," I asked Blaze. "I simply looked into Yang Rocket's eyes and saw something cold. I look into your eyes and I see something warm and friendly," she replied. "Thanks. Now I know you have a way of knowing if I'm the real deal or an impostor," I said before I pulled Blaze in for a kiss. I broke the kiss after three minutes. "And there's another difference," Blaze said, mesmerized. "Come on. I'm starving," I said. We all left before I turned around and thought about the Yangs. "There's something else I have to do. I'll catch up with you guys," I said before I ran back to the exhibit. I grabbed the mirror, carried it to the stairs, found a nice place for the mirror in the basement, and covered it with a sheet. "There. That puts an end to the Yangs," I said before leaving. I was glad to know I had friends who could tell the difference between me and an impostor and a girlfriend who definitely knew the difference.


End file.
